


Nemesis

by HeraBlank



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Before Scorpion, Frenemies, It hurts because it hits, Nemesis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraBlank/pseuds/HeraBlank
Summary: What may have led Toby to move to L.A.





	Nemesis

My fingers hammered against the leather of the chair. My impatient feet sank to the floor. I had crossed and uncrossed my legs dozens of times in the last few minutes. The presence of that man made me impatient, several enemy signs whirling in the air between us.  
"This negativity hurts your life." commented breaking the silence “Should read my book ‘YES - Your Essential Strategies for sayi... ’”.  
A heavy sigh came from the back of my throat interrupting it. Boredom and hatred fatigued me every second I spent in that room. Quincy Berkstead had become my nemesis two years ago, but I confess that his existence had bothered me for a long time. For 4 years we have been working in the same hospital, in the same care unit and on the same floor. And believe it or not, he consumed my patience the same second I met him.  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm not usually like that," I said at last. "I just have this stupid job to do”.  
"You'll never achieve anything in life with that attitude, if I'd been interviewing you..."  
"First, I've been working in this hospital for a long time." I cut him off with a certain brutality. "Second, let me make it very clear, okay? I would never work for you.”  
"Your childishness is a passive-aggressive attitude. We're both doctors, but…”  
“No…” I inhibit “I am the doctor, you are just a psychologist”.  
"This discussion is taking my time..." he stammered.  
“Taking your time?” I asked incredulously. How could he say that to me? "Bullshit, you took my wife!"  
“Bride. And nothing happens without a reason."  
“And here we go for one of your cheap analysis!”  
"Ah... You want an analysis?" He started with the usual arrogance “You are the reason of Amy left you. You spent most of your time sitting gambling. You missed important dates like her birthday. You spent your savings and hers on a night in Vegas. You are too self-centered and narcissistic. And after all …” he sighed for the first time since he began to drop his words against me “The only person you're blaming is me! In my humble opinion, you should try to be more positive and less cynical.”  
“Humble? You’re everything but humble!”  
"I don’t repeat minute by minute I did medicine at Harvard!” He despised.  
Involuntarily I got up and stepped in front of him. On a counterattack, Quincy mirrored my act. His breasts opened and his hands clenched into fists against his waist didn’t intimidate me.  
I adjusted the button of my jacket, moistening my lips with some disregard. Although his words hurt me, deep down, I knew he was right. After all, it hurts because it hits. I gathered all the strength I had inside me to respond once more.  
“Of course not! Because you didn’t do it. And I don’t need an analysis of a psychologist graduated from an online university.” I deprecated.  
“Why do you think that you is better?”  
“Because I’m better!” I answered honestly. His gaze swayed with my onslaught. "Do you think Amy is with you because you’re attractive or anything? You're stingy. And believe me, you're not that different from me about egocentrism. You're lazy, you expect everything to fall into your hands even though you pretend to go after things. You prefer to live a quiet and safe life instead of risking and bringing a little emotion to your daily life. You…”  
“Ow!” I heard a voice cross my monologue, making me look towards the entrance of the room “I don’t think I need an intervention!” commented our patient. He hesitated on his feet before turning in the opposite direction and walking down the long aisle of the wing.  
"Did you see what you did?" I huffed with hate.  
"Keep blaming me for the things that go wrong in your life, Curtis. That will not change the fact that I get everything you want!” He answered by picking up his briefcase with his hand and heading for the office door leaving me alone and again defeated in my own game.


End file.
